Significant advances in the therapy of malignant diseases as well as certain non-malignant disorders have been made in recent years. These have followed the increased understanding of tumor biology on the one hand and the developmnt of new drugs as well as better use of old drugs on the other hand. Newer therapeutic modalities that include the use of immunotherapy to increase host resistance, and bone marrow transplantation are beginning to show promise of future usefulness. This broad proposal involves projects that contain studies relating to all of these areas, perhaps emphasizing mechanism of drug action to the greatest extent. The projects outlined below involve cooperative clinical studies of patients from several hospitals, and from several departments, and biochemical pharmacological studies that have a firm foundation in the department of pharmacology at Yale.